Stuck on You
by I Punch Werewolves 4 Fun
Summary: Edward finds himself in a sticky situation thanks to his meddling friends. A o/s based on the prompts: Secrets, Glue and Games. Laurnorder gave them to me and I am happily giving her this story for her birthday.


Happy Birthday Lauren! You're such an awesome chick and I am so happy I've gotten to know you.

I had writers block one night and asked for some random prompts on twitter... I was given three by Miss Laurnorder: Secrets, Glue and Games. So from those three prompts this one shot was born! I present GlueWard.

I do not own Twilight... I did however come up with this funny little thing and I'd really like it if no one stole it.

* * *

_**EPOV**_

My hands were sweating, well at least the right one was. I wasn't so sure about my left._ Was it possible to sweat through a layer of super glue? _Flexing my fingers around the hand connected to mine by the binder, I didn't feel any perspiration.

With a sigh, I looked at the clock on the wall, almost seven-thirty. A half hour was all the time I had left attached to the beauty that slept next to me. Once the Forks Pharmacy opened we'd be purchasing a few bottles of nail polish remover and… Removing ourselves from each other. My chest ached with that thought.

Since the moment I had seen her, I'd been in love with Isabella Swan. Unfortunately for me, she never gave me any indication that I was on her radar. For the past three years I had seemingly been in the friend zone. Last night, however, my cousin Emmett tried to change that.

Since his parents were out of town, he decided to throw a small bash for all of our friends. He vetoed the idea of booze and drugs, settling on an old school sleepover. Everyone set up alibis in order to stay over and I almost had a heart attack when he told me Bella would be sleeping here.

Sure, we had hung out in a group of friends, but she had never before seen me in my pajamas. Emmett laughed at me when I told him about my sleepwear worries. He simply waggled his eyebrows and said that 'hopefully I'd be down to my boxers and in the spare room with her at the end of the night'. My cousin was a pig, but he did have one thing right, when all was said and done, I was hoping she'd be with me.

It had been decided that our gathering would be held in the basement. Emmett had a pool table, big screen TV, humungous DVD collection and plenty of seating down there. I happened to be playing this asshat of a kid named Jacob Black in pool when Bella walked in. I ended up scratching my shot.

"Something wrong over there Cullen? Or can you just not handle your stick and balls?" The guys watching us play all laughed at his lame joke. Much to my dismay though, he caught sight of where I was looking. Nudging his buddy Quil, he pointed to Bella. "Look what caught his attention."

"Bella?" Quil laughed, then looked at me. "Dude, no way a chick like Swan would go for a guy like you. Maybe you should try for another poindexter like Angela."

Jake laughed too, before adding his own two cents. "Yeah, you guys could compare glasses together."

I really wanted to say something witty back, but I knew there wasn't a point. Nothing I said would matter; they'd still just tease me. So I told Jake to just shut up and take his shot. When he missed, because he hit the ball too hard and it ricocheted all over the table, I started to look for the best angle to hit my ball. I was surprised though when I heard my favorite voice tell me to aim for the number ten ball.

I looked up and saw Bella standing next to me. "Hey, Edward. I didn't know you shot pool." I stood, trying to hide my shock that she had come over and started a conversation with me.

"I, uhh… Yeah, I like to play," I spluttered like an idiot. Trying to keep her talking, I asked her what ball she said again. Then I lined up and sunk the ten ball in a corner pocket.

"Nice shot. What are you going for next?"

I studied the table, there was an east shot on the twelve ball, but after I sunk it I wouldn't have any other moves. But if I made a bank shot on the fifteen, then there'd be plenty of room to sink my other to balls and the eight ball. Just as I was about to speak up, Jake opened his loud mouth.

"The twelve is wide open! I thought you were smart Cullen," he taunted causing his nimrod friends to chuckle too. I looked over at Bella and smirked.

"Fifteen, side pocket." I sunk that shot and the next three to win the game. Bella had stayed and watched, giving me a high-five when I won. I was just about to ask her if she wanted a soda when Quil and Jake's other lackey, Embry pulled me into a double headlock. I watched as Asshat Black threw an arm around Bella's shoulder and pulled her over to the mocktail bar.

"That's the kind of guy that deserves to feel inside of Swan's panties," Quil whispered in my ear.

"But you're the kind of guy who could only imagine it," Embry followed up, before the two of them pushed me onto the ground. Fixing my glasses, I caught the sight of their faces just as a throat cleared behind them.

My cousin Emmett and his best friend Jasper stood towering over the jerks. With matching hard looks and arms crossed over their chests', anyone would have been fearful. Add in the lethal tone to Em's voice and grown men couldn't be blamed for pissing themselves. "There a problem here?"

After sputtering some bullshit about me falling, they tried to help me up, but I pushed them away. Em and Jazz saw past the lines they were spewing and ordered them to get Jacob and leave. Or else.

After asking if I was all right, Em pulled me away from the party to talk. I was a little worried about what he was going to say. The last serious talk I'd had with my cousin involved the lights being off, banana's and glow in the dark condoms. So I felt as if there was cause for real concern.

"What's going on Clark?" Em had always used some form of Clark or Kent as a nickname for me because I loved Superman from the time I was little.

"Nothing, those guys were just being assholes. Same as always, no biggie."

"No, I don't buy that," he shook a finger at me. "Now, tell your awesome, amazing, fabulous cousin Emmett what's wrong." I knew if I didn't fill him in he would just torture me until I did and considering he was bigger, I wasn't willing to risk him sitting on me. So I told him all about how Bella had come and talked to me. And how we were getting along and I was going to ask her to get a soda but then Jake and his pack of mutts screwed that up.

"Wait! Let me get this straight… You finally decided to grow a pair and those cheese dicks fucked it up?" I simply nodded, while staring at the floor. "Don't worry man, I got your back. By tomorrow you'll earn your crest or cape or fucking spandex tights."

"What the fuck, Em? Seriously what do you mean?"

"By the time you leave here, I guarantee you'll have spent some quality time with Bella." his grin, despite the dimples, should have been my warning.

A few hours later when the crowd started to thin out Emmett suggested everyone play a round of truth or dare. I was just hanging back, trying to figure out a way to hide from playing this game when Emmett's girlfriend, Rosalie, walked over. She threw an arm around my shoulders and asked why I wasn't going to sit in the circle forming on the floor.

"Not really my kind of thing," I replied. She looked at me like I was a moron, then subtly pointed a finger in the direction of the group.

"Bella is playing; it's her kind of game… So it's your kind of game, too." I was pissed, Emmett must have told her I liked Bella. I even cursed him under my breath. "Actually, your big oaf of a cousin didn't say anything. Yeah, I'm shocked by that too."

"How'd you know then?"

"You've been looking at her all night, doesn't take a genius to figure it out." Her shoulders shrugged like it was a simple fact. "Why don't you go sit next to her during the game?"

"Too late," I sighed. "Tyler just sat next to her and Ali is on the other." The same mischievous glint I recognized from Emmett's eyes graced Rose's.

"Let me take care of that," she told me with a wink. As I watched her move toward the bar she called out, "Oh, Tyler! Can you help me lift these cases of Pepsi?" The goon fell for it, eagerly chasing after her.

After waiting for him to be out of the way, I walked over to where Bella sat and asked her if the seat next to her was taken. She smiled up at me and told me it was now, then grabbed my hand and pulled down on it. Though she let go once I was seated on the carpet next to her, I was still over the moon that we had held hands. Even if it was just for three seconds.

Rosalie began the game and with her first selection being Bella, I should have known something was up. When Bella picked truth, Rosalie tapped a long nail against her lip, as if thinking it over. "Okay, I know. Since I saw Jacob trying to spit game at you earlier, I've gotta ask… Do you like Jacob or someone else?"

"No, I don't like Jake," Bella said with red cheeks. "It's kind of hard to like someone when you know they wet their _Power Rangers _bed spread until they were eleven." Everyone cracked up, especially me. It was nice to know some embarrassing stuff about Black for once. One the laughter died down a bit, Rose prompted Bella if she liked anyone else. "Yeah, there's someone."

"Who?" Rose prompted. Bella shook her head no and Jasper's girlfriend Alice pointed out that Rose couldn't ask for the name, because she had already stated her question.

The game continued on for a while. Tyler had to kiss Mike on the cheek, Angela had to sing Madonna's 'like a virgin' and Jessica had prank call our math teacher. We made her put the call on speaker phone and everyone had issues when she told him her name was Candy and she was calling from The Amazing Adult Superstore. She had to hang up two seconds after she told him his anal beads would be delayed but the DVD Hot Hose Master volume three was being shipped tomorrow because we were all laugh.

As the game went on things got funnier. Jasper was dared to wear one of Alice's bras stuffed with socks. Boy, did he make an ugly chick. With a glint in his eye, Jazz looked in my cousin's direction.

"Emmett, truth or dare?"

"Dare, cause let's be honest - I wouldn't pick anything else," my cousin boasted.

"Dude, I dare you to get a jar of pickles and drink all the juice in it." Emmett stood up, grin stretched across his face, and waved people over to the fridge. I started standing up to make my way over, but Jasper pulled me back and whispered in my ear, "Listen, Em is gonna pick you, choose dare this time."

I couldn't even ask him why, because he moved to push through the crowd. I heard him cheering over everyone while Emmett chugged the contents of the jar. He let out a loud roar as he slammed the empty container down. He made an attempt to kiss Rose, but she dodged him, saying he needed to brush his teeth.

After the commotion died down everyone took their spots on the floor again and I was rather excited to see Bella sit next to me again. Emmett brought the attention back to our game and called on me. "Truth or dare, Eddie boy."

With a slight pause, I pushed my glasses back up my nose and looked at him. "Umm dare."

"Woot! 'Atta boy,"

Emmett hollered. "Hrmm, with one hand you have to massage…" he paused, then pointed a finger at the girl I was in love with. "Bella's… Hand with lube, then hold it until the slippery feeling goes away!"

"What?" I screeched. That was not the way I thought he'd be helping me. Bella would probably think I was a pervert or at the very least came from a family of them. Turning towards her I found her blushing and biting her lip. "Bella, you don't have to do this. Emmett is being inappropriate, entirely inappropriate."

"It's okay, I'll do it with you," her eyes widened as she rethought about her words. "I meant I'll help you with the dare." She giggled nervously and shook her head.

"Thanks," I said softly before turning to face my dumb gorilla of a cousin. "Fine, Em, let's get this over with."

He handed over a small tube of KY Jelly, I looked at it skeptically. "Don't worry, I just opened that shit now. Squirt a whole bunch on your palm and massage Bella's hand nice and good."

I flipped him the bird, before squirting a bunch of the stuff into my hand. Very hesitantly I reached for Bella's hand. With my free one I held her wrist and the other was rubbing all over her palm. After about thirty seconds Emmett said we could stop, but had to remain holding hands for a little while until the wetness went away.

I still had to ask a question, so I chose Alice. She picked truth and glared at me when I asked her what her actual height was. I couldn't have cared less about her momentary anger though because I was holding hands with Bella Swan.

Thirty minutes passed and neither one of us had attempted to pull away from the other. Not even the sight of Rosalie trying to do the lipstick trick ala _The Breakfast Club_ made us break our hold.

When the game started dying down, Ali and Rose asked Bella to go change into her pajamas with them. I was happy to have had some time so close to her and was sad that it was about to end. Only it didn't.

As Bella started to pull her arm and stand, mine followed. She looked over at me with an odd expression, as Alice told me that I could let go since the game was over now. I tried to release her hand but it wouldn't move. It seemed like our hands were stuck together. And upon closer inspection I could see a slightly whitish coloring to our skin.

"What the?" Bella questioned, as I yelled for Emmett.

"What the hell did you do?" I held up our linked hands and watched as he bit his lip, trying to hide a smile.

After a lot of screaming, I used my phone and googled ways to break through _Super Glue_. The only thing that would work was acetone and the most common way to find it was in nail polish remover. After searching the house we couldn't find anything that had the dissolvent in it. Our only options were going to the hospital or waiting for the pharmacy to open in the morning.

The hospital was out because Bella didn't want to explain to her dad why, at one in the morning, she was glued to a boy. And really, I didn't want the chief of police to hate me. The man owned a gun, actually he owned several and I wasn't interested in meeting them.

So our plan was to wait until eight and I'd drive us over to the store to get polish remover and some cotton balls. We were both hoping it would work. Though I was secretly thrilled to have a little more time with her. We ended up staying up until four in the morning talking to each other as we laid in bed talking.

I looked at the clock and groaned. Five minutes and I would have to wake her up. I spent the remaining time just staring, or rather squinting since I couldn't roll over to get my glasses off the nightstand, at Bella. Finally I gave into the need to wake her.

"Bella," I whispered, she shifted but didn't wake. I tried again louder and she mumbled for me to _go the fuck away. _I resorted to scooching closer and awkwardly shaking her shoulder with our joined hands while calling her name in a normal voice.

" Edward?" she questioned, like she didn't remember I'd be there.

"Yeah, it's me." She nodded, then curled in my chest with her eyes still closed. I didn't really know what to do, so I said that we had to get up and go to the store.

"No," she said clearly, then whispered, "I kinda like just being cuddled here with you."

"I, uhh… You do?" She nodded slightly. "Me, too."

"Edward…" she trailed off and the look on her face made me wonder what was going on inside her head. Instead of answering me, she looked me in the eyes then touched her lips to mine.

I was frozen, not believing this was really happening. I'd spent years wishing I could have some part of her. She must have thought I wasn't into it because she started to pull away. I wasn't about to let that happen though. I tried to re-catch her lips but her head was already buried face down into a pillow.

"Hey," I hedged, "look at me."

"No. Can you just forget that? I-I-I'm sorry"

"I don't think I can forget that, Bella." I sighed, then tried to be suave. "In fact, I'd, uhh, I'd like to try it again." She peaked over at me and softly asked really. I nodded and waited for her to turn towards me.

Once she did, I slowly planted my lips against hers. It was a strange but amazing feeling, to be kissing someone. I'd never done it before, but I didn't think I was doing too bad. I'd seen enough movies and real life couples kissing to know the basics. So when she parted her lips I didn't hesitate to slip my tongue out a little.

Bella and I spent a little while making out, only stopping when we heard the others moving about the house. Regretfully I shifted my head back and looked at her. "We should probably get up and go to the pharmacy now." I lifted our glued hand and wiggled it in the air. "Ya know, get this taken care of."

Bella's eyes shifted away from me and she started to bite down on her lip. After a few moments she took a deep intake of air and then peaked at me through her lashes. "We don't have to go to the store."

"Why not?"

"Promise you won't get mad? That you won't hate me." Her free hand was fidgeting, with a stray thread on my hoodie. It was a bit unnerving, but I wanted to calm her fears.

"I could never, ever hate you Bella. I promise."

"I have some nail polish remover in my purse, so does Rose." There was no denying she was worried about my reaction, her whole body was stiff.

"Why wouldn't you use it last night? I'm really confused here Bella," I honestly didn't understand why she would withhold our tool for getting out of this situation.

"Rose put Emmett up to the super glue trick. She knew I really wanted to spend some time with you. When we were watching Em chug the pickle juice she told me about the plan she made with him. I wasn't sure if I wanted to do it at first, but then when you said I didn't have to… I knew I wanted to, because you were nice enough to give me the option of it."

"You wanted to spend time with me? Like, really spend time with _me_?" To say I was shocked would be an understatement.

"Yeah, you. Edward, I like you, like a lot. I just wanted to hang out for a little while. I'm sorry I did it this way though. If you hate me now, I get it, but I thought I needed to be honest, especially after kissing you."

What was I supposed to say to all that? The girl I'd dreamed about for three years had just said she liked me. _No, she liked me a lot_. I knew I had to tell her I felt the same.

"Bella, what I feel for you is so far from hate or anger. I like you, too. I have for awhile." Even though I'd gotten that out, it wasn't enough. I had to make sure she knew my intentions. "I'd really like to take you out sometime, next weekend maybe. Would you want to go on a date with me?"

"Yes, I would," she smiled widely at me. I leaned down and gave her a sweet kiss, that became not so sweet real fast. We ended up lip locked for a while, but knew we had to get up when Emmett threatened to break down the door and drag us out for breakfast.

Before facing everyone Bella grabbed the polish remover from her purse and we went into the attached bathroom. It took us a few minutes to get the glue to break down, but it eventually worked. As wonderful as being attached to Bella was, I couldn't deny how nice it was to have the use of two hands again.

When we made our way into the kitchen, Emmett yelled "Look they're not stuck together anymore!" This made Bella blush and turn into my chest, hiding her face. I squeezed her into a tight hug and brought my lips closer to her ear and whispered.

"You know, he's wrong. You'll always be stuck with me."


End file.
